


Home Again

by ami_ven



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think it’s a good idea for Marty to be spending so much time with that scientist?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "til the streetlights came on"

Lorraine saw the street lights flicker on outside and glanced out the window, her maternal instincts relaxing as she watched Marty walking up the street.

But only slightly.

“Do you think it’s a good idea for Marty to be spending so much time with that scientist?” she asked.

“Hmm?” asked George, looking up from the rerun of _The Honeymooners_. “What’s that about Marty?”

She turned to look at him. “He spends an awful lot of time with Dr. Brown,” said Lorraine, a little uncertainly. “I know we let him at first, because we thought it would help with his grades, but…”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Lorraine,” her husband replied, going back to his show. “How much trouble could he possibly get into?”

“I suppose you’re right,” she said, and flicked the curtain closed.

THE END


End file.
